Sleep Tight, Italy
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Italy has never been able to sleep alone. He always needs someone there to drive away the nightmares and keep him safe. Snippets from various stages in Italy's life and loads of fluff!
1. Rome

I do not own Hetalia.

Summary: Italy has never been able to sleep alone. He always needs someone there to drive away the nightmares and keep him safe.

This is chapter one of a three shot. This chapter is a fluffy moment between little Italy and Rome. The next chapter will consist of a scene with Hungary and Austria with child Italy and in the third it will be with Germany.

Author's Notes:

1) I don't know if there were clowns in ancient times, but it's Hetalia so nothing would be considered too absurd. Right? Anyway, I was trying to think of something that would be scary to a child, heck, perhaps even scary to an adult.

2) I got the Italian words from a textbook, but if anyone actually knows Italian and it's not correct, please feel free to correct me.

Warnings: Some horror at the beginning (reason for the K+ rating). Oh! And loads of fluff!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

His face was painted with white powder, a most unnatural skin tone, contrasted deeply with large crimson lips and a grotesque, round nose matching in color. His bulging eyes, the color of sewer water, glared down at the child. Above the eyes were giant semicircles of various shades of blue, getting darker the closer it reached the brow. The eyebrows themselves were extremely thin in an exaggerated arch. The creature tilted his head back to release a laugh that mixed between a shriek and a rabid dog bark.

The boy, who appeared to be a toddler in terms of human age, sat there, the incessant shaking being the only movement he was capable of. The creature stepped forward with his fingers spread apart, the nails of each formed into blades. The clown monster grinned, revealing shark-like teeth. Fresh saliva dripped from each of his canines, quickly licked up by an inhumanly long tongue.

"What a crybaby. I'll give you a real reason to cry," the monster said with a shrieking laugh. He waved his knife-like fingers in front of the boy's face. Feliciano could see his blurred reflection in the blades.

Little Feliciano curled himself into a shuddering ball. Tears fell freely from his eyes. He clamped his tiny hands over his eyes, but somehow he was still able to see the clown through the creases of his chubby fingers.

The clown grabbed Italy's white garment. Feliciano opened his mouth to scream, but the sound became trapped within his throat. Despite how hard he struggled, his arms would not move. He shut his eyes tightly, awaiting for the creature to consume him. He could already feel the hot breath beating down on him and all he could do in defense was cry.

"Nonno!" Italy screamed to the top of his lungs. "Help me, Nonno, help me!"

The sound of feet pounding echoed through the hallway. Light from a single candle guided the rescuer through the dark hallways of the villa. Upon reaching the desired location, the older nation knelt down beside the much smaller, shrieking one, wrapped up in a cacoon of blankets.

"My precious Feli, what's wrong?" Rome asked as he reached out to stroke the child's face. He placed the candle down on the table beside Feliciano's bed before reaching for the toddler.

Italy screamed at the sudden touch and yelled something about clowns. Rome sported a confused look for a moment before it dawned on him. He could have kicked himself for taking the boy to the circus earlier that day. From what he could tell from observations many children loved the circus, and Feliciano was rather excited when he received the news. At the beginning everything was going great, but when the clown emerged, something about him frightened the little one causing Rome to escort the crying child from the building.

Feliciano realized he was safe in his bed and the face staring at him was the kind one belonging to his beloved grandfather. The boy began to sob and buried his face into Rome's chest. The older nation cuddled the smaller one close to him. He spoke soothing words while rubbing Italy's back. Even during a state of distress, he found Feliciano to be adorable.

"It's okay, it's just a nightmare," Rome said in a soft voice, continuing to physically comfort the boy.

Feliciano stared up at him with those large amber eyes.

"He twied to eat me," Italy said, wiping a falling tear from his eye.

There was no use to tell Italy that the creature lurking in his darkest nightmares were merely a figure of his fears. He would continue to see that gruesome face for the next few nights.

"Tried to eat you?" Rome asked.

"Uh-huh," Italy said with a sniffle. "He had big, pointy teef an—an' he was mad 'cause I cwied at t'e ciw—ciwcus." A few more tears fell followed by a loud sniff.

"Well, that will never do," Rome said. He stood, keeping one arm securely around Italy's back while allowing him to sit on the other. Feliciano kept both hands clamped tightly to Rome's shirt. "I won't have any scary clowns eating my grandson."

"Pwomise?" Feliciano asked.

"I give you my word," Rome said with a wide smile. He could tell that the boy was still somewhat uneasy. No doubt that image was still fresh in his mind.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Italy asked.

Rome nodded. "Of course you can," he said. "No clowns will dare come in there."

Feliciano smiled in response. "That's 'cause you'we big an' stwong."

"That's right," Rome said. He poked his grandson in the stomach making him giggle. "And someday you're going to be big and strong too." He grabbed the candle then began the walk towards his bedroom.

"Really?" Feliciano asked.

"You sure will," Rome replied. "And all those scary clowns will be running away from you in fear." He gave the boy a smug grin. "No one will dare pick on you."

Feliciano smiled at the thought and snuggled against his grandpa.

In no time they entered Rome's room. It was somewhat untidy as he had little time to spend cleaning. Italy was gently placed on the comfortable bed. Rome blew out the candle then tucked his grandson under the covers before taking his spot beside him.

Feliciano scooted closer to the source of warmth. Rome could not help but smile at his adorable descendant. He ran a hand through Feliciano's auburn hair causing the child to smile.

"Buonanotte, Nonno," Feliciano said in a drowsy voice. In less than a minute the child was already fast asleep.

"Buonanotte, Feli," Rome said with a chuckle.

* * *

Thus ends chapter one. Cute, no?

Just curious, did the toddler talk work, or was it distracting?


	2. Hungary and Austria

I do not own Hetalia.

Yet another fluffy chapter, this time with Austria, Hungary, and little Italy. I just like to imagine the three of them as a family. Sorry, no Holy Rome in this story (I couldn't figure out how to include him). Italy is supposed to be about the equivalent to a five or six year old in this chapter.

Warning: Fluff. Lots of it.

Pairings: AusHun and minor implied ex-PruHun.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bedtime had finally arrived. The two fatigued nations retired to their combined bedroom. It had been a difficult day for the both of them due to several meetings with other nations, and unnecessary annoyances by the uninvited and inebriated country that Elizaveta was almost embarrassed to call her exboyfriend. In short, both were in need of rest.

Elizaveta slid beneath the covers and rested her pounding head against the soft pillow. She personally put Italy to bed every night (an hour before it was her time to retire), so that was one less worry on her mind.

Roderich turned onto his side and planted a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead. Hungary smiled at the country she had fallen for. He gave her a half smile in return. Hungary snuggled herself into Austria's warm embrace. Despite the fact that she often teased him about how she was the stronger and manlier one in the relationship, she could not deny how safe and comfortable she felt in his arms.

Not five minutes passed and Roderich had already dozed off and Elizaveta was nearing the state between sleep and alert. Just as she was about to pass through that threshold of slumber an unsettling sound stirred her back into reality.

Hungary turned her head towards the door with her eyes open wide. She silenced her breathing and leaned her ear closer to the direction of the noise. The sound was almost blamed on a figment of dreamland when she heard it again. It sounded like soft sobbing.

The female nation pushed herself from Roderich's hold, rousing him in the process. Before he could ask her what caused her to leave the comfort of their bed, she was already standing directly behind the door. Her palm rested against the wooden surface. Hungary gasped upon realizing that the sound originated from Italy's bedroom. She heaved the door open and ran out leaving Austria sitting up with a confused expression on his face.

The brunette barged into Italy's room not bothering to announce her presence. If anyone had dared to lay a hand on her precious baby, she would ensure the unwelcomed visitor would never walk again. Hungary's eyes surveyed the area for any intruder.

The child nation stared up with a start at the sight of his bedroom door opening. The dim light from the hallway crept into the shadows that previously housed Italy. He visibly calmed upon resting eyes on the kind face belonging to the person in the mansion he loved the most.

"Miss Hungary," said the sweet voice, sounding somewhat shaken.

He watched as she checked the room just incase someone had hidden upon her entrance. After checking every possible hiding spot she declared Italy's room to be safe. The Hungarian turned to face the sniffling child.

"Hey there, sweetie," Elizaveta said sitting down at the foot of his bed. "What are you doing up so late?"

Feliciano wiped away recent tears. "I heard scary sounds and saw a ghost walking in my room," he confessed. He looked up at her with those adorable wide eyes then added, "I tried to close my eyes real tight," Italy displayed the action for the other country. He opened his eyes again then said, "But I know it's still in here."

Hungary gave the boy a large smile. "Rest assured, Italy, no one is in your room." She ruffled his hair with a giggle. "You just had a nightmare, or an afterdream, or your imagination was just playing tricks on you."

"Why?" Italy asked.

"'Cause that's what happens when you're scared," she replied. A new set of tears threatened to fall over Feliciano's chubby cheeks. Hungary held out her arms and said in a kind voice, "Come here."

Italy tossed the sheets from his body and curled up in her outstretched arms. Hungary was quick to wrap her strong arms around Italy's tiny frame. She kissed him on top of his head then ran her fingers through his hair. Italy snuggled close to her chest, simply enjoying the soothing feeling.

"I love you, Miss Hungary," Italy said with a hum.

"I love you too, dear," she said, still massaging his scalp.

"You make me not scared," he said. Italy looked up at her and asked, "Can you stay with me, please?"

Hungary stood, keeping her arms wrapped around the boy.

"I've got a better idea, you can come sleep in my bed," she said, leaning Italy's head against her neck.

No doubt Austria would come looking for her soon and it would be easier to get him to go along with her if he did not have to leave the warmth of his bed. She could already imagine his response to such a ludicrous notion and would probably have something to say about her spoiling the child.

Back in his room, Austria looked up to see the familiar shadow of the woman he held a strong affection for stepping closer to the door. He smiled at her return. The smile, however, faded upon seeing a lump that he quickly concluded to be the smaller nation in her grasp.

"Hungary, just what do you think you're doing?" Austria asked, his eyes on Italy.

"Don't you start," Hungary replied.

Austria shook his head. "Why is that child out of her bed and in my room?"

"Have a heart, Mr. Austria," Hungary said, sitting down on her side of the bed, her arms still protectively around Feliciano. "Italy was scared so I thought—"

"No!" Roderich retorted before she could finish her thought. "That is out of the question." He pointed a finger towards the door. "Now you put Italy back in her bed where she belongs."

Feliciano winced at Austria's harsh tone. Sure he was used to hearing it while being scolded on a daily basis, but at bedtime when he was exhausted, the tone was near unbearable. Italy's tiny fingers clamped onto the fabric of Hungary's nightgown and trembled with a slight whimper.

Elizaveta glared at her lover. "I'm surprised at you, Roderich," she said, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice. Hungary's words shocked him as the two never referred to each other by their human names in front of Italy.

"Please, Hungary, it's late," Roderich pleaded, not having the energy for an argument.

Elizaveta snuggled the whimpering child closer to her then said, "Either Italy sleeps in here tonight, or I will sleep in Italy's room."

Roderich sighed. He could tell from the woman's tone that she had every intention of fulfilling her threat. He had to admit it was cute seeing Elizaveta cuddling such a tiny nation in her arms.

"Fine," the Austrian said in an exhausted tone. A wide smile erupted over Elizaveta's face. Italy released a cheerful squeal and Hungary tightened her hold on him. As she bounced into the bed, Roderich held up a finger and added, "But only for tonight. You both hear me."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Austria," Hungary said. She then planted a kiss on his cheek. Austria merely rolled his eyes before laying back down on his pillow.

Hungary pulled the comforter over herself and Italy. Feliciano closed his eyes and snuggled close to the warmth that was his big sister. The Hungarian could not help but giggle at the adorable sight before her. She gently brushed a few of his bangs from his face only for them to fall right back into place.

Roderich pat a sleeping Italy on the head then reached over to place his arm around Hungary. Elizaveta scooted herself and the slumbering child closer to Austria. In no time the three of them were fast asleep, appearing to any prying eye as a happy family.

* * *

Yay for cuteness. They are so much like an adorable family. :)

Thank you for reading. The next chapter will include a fluffy moment between Germany and Italy. It will probably be a bit romantic, but not too much so.

Until next time!


	3. Germany

I do not own Hetalia.

Warnings: A tiny bit of blood, some angst, and a bit of romance. Lots of fluff!

Pairings: GerIta

Thank you LilDeadKitty for your review of the last chapter.

Well, folks, I hope you all enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

The clock read the hour nearing midnight. It had been a long day for the German dealing with both a mountain of endless paperwork and a particular Italian nation. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with someone so clingy and useless, but everytime he thought of dismissing the auburn-haired male, something within stopped him before he had the chance. Everyday he would simmer while that ever-smiling nation pranced about, his mouth spurting out various knowledge concerning pasta, cooking, and a love for kittens.

Germany entered his room, checking behind him to make sure a wailing Italian was not in tow, flailing his arms about. He closed his door securely. There was no point in locking the door because Italy would somehow figure out a way to enter. It was as though he had superpowers that enabled him to walk through doors like a ghost. The very thought caused the German to shudder.

He quickly changed into his nightclothes, his hair still damp from the shower, and hanging freely over his face instead of its normal slicked back look. Ludwig's eyes darted over to the door, knowing that any second Italy would burst through and beg to take refuge in his room. Ludwig turned his gaze to the ceiling and told himself that tonight, no matter what Feliciano said or did, he was not going to give in. Italy needed to man up and stop relying on him for protection.

Before retiring, Ludwig made an effort to check the house once more just incase anything was left on (a behavior that had dramatically increased since he inherited two careless roommates).

So far all the lights were off and there was only one room left to check. Occasionally he entered the kitchen to find Italy cooking midnight pasta with a mess covering the stove and counters, however the fact that Feliciano had gone to bed three hours ago gave him some hope that it would not be one of those nights.

As Ludwig neared the kitchen he heard a noise as soft as a kitten's mew. He gritted his teeth and mentally gave an empty threat of what he would do if Italy allowed that cat admittance to his house again. When Ludwig reached the kitchen he stopped suddenly at the pitiful sight before him.

Italy sat at the kitchen table with his face in his hands, silently sobbing. Sure he was used to seeing Feliciano burst into tears each time his feelings were hurt, or if he suffered even the most minor of injuries, but regardless of what caused the weeping it always broke the German's heart to see Italy in such a pained state.

On the table in front of the bawling Italian sat a plate of spaghetti that looked as though only two or three bites had been taken from. The larger man could tell something was really wrong with Feliciano if pasta could not cheer him up.

Germany stood there in silence for a few moments more, contemplating whether or not he should speak to his friend. He thought over all the times he had felt down and how Italy knew just what to say or do to lift his spirits. It was times like that he found himself envious of Feliciano's kind heart.

Italy sniffled as he brought his hands from his face, wiping away dripping mucus. Germany jumped then moved forward, startling the Italian.

"Italy, are you okay?" Ludwig asked, immediately regretting such a stupid question.

Feliciano gave Ludwig a half smile that took most of his remaining energy to form.

"Si," Feliciano replied in a false cheerful voice that the shaky voice broke through. "I—I couldn't sleep and made some pasta," he said looking down at the plate. Without making any eye contact he added, "I'll clean the mess up right away, I promise."

For the first time since his arrival in the kitchen Germany glanced around the room to find it in worse shape than when Italy usually cooked. Marinara sauce was sloshed all over the stove and flour from the noodles stuck to the countertops. Various spices had fallen on the counters and floor. Dishes were piled up in the sink and containers holding the ingredients for the meal were left out. None of that was out of the ordinary, but because of the excess mess it appeared as though Italy had difficulty moving while performing each of those tasks.

Italy stood, his legs wobbling as he did so. His wrists shook as he pushed the chair back under the table. He reached for the cloth sitting on the counter and began wiping the various crumbs to the floor. His trembling hand accidentally bumped the ceramic canister of flour causing it to topple over upon contact. As if in slow motion the container fell to the ground, shattering.

Both nations silently stared at the mess for what seemed like an hour before Feliciano fell to his knees. He wiped at the spilt flour trying his best to keep his tears at bay. Before Germany could rush to his aid a large, jagged sliver deeply sliced Italy's pinky and fourth finger. The pain set in and no longer could Italy hold it inside. He wailed while tears trickled down his cheeks, the blood from the gashes falling in a similar pattern.

With a sigh Germany grabbed the first aid kit he kept in the top drawer by the refrigerator. The item had come in use ever since Italy moved in. The blond helped the other to his feet then ordered him to take a seat in the nearest chair. Ludwig placed a firm hand on Feliciano's shoulder after preparing the swab. Italy hissed and writhed as the rubbing alcohol was applied to the cuts, Germany's hold the only thing keeping him in the chair. The torture soon ended and was followed by the application of adhesive bandages. Throughout the process Italy chanted apologies in between the cries.

"Now sit here and don't move while I clean up this mess," Ludwig ordered, his tone harsher than he intended. However he was too exhausted to realize how short he had been with the smaller male.

With those words he grabbed the broom from the closet and immediately went to work on the recent spill. Italy listened to the clanking of plaster as it collided within the dustpan. He sunk further into himself, feeling even more worthless than before.

All these years Ludwig had been incredibly patient with him. He had every right to just toss such an insignificant nothing like him away and yet he chose to stand beside him. The guilt and hurt increased within Feliciano's heart. A wave of heat invaded his body and he felt his lips trembling and his eyes stinging with fresh liquid. He only wanted to be helpful, but once again he found himself making things worse for his friend. He knew it was only a matter of time before Ludwig finally snapped and kicked him out of his life.

"I'm sorry," Feliciano muttered again, his voice shaking.

Ludwig glanced over at the shivering nation. The usual blithe country that he had come to develop strong affection for was staring down at the floor, occasionally sniffing and saying that he was sorry for something that was obviously an accident. Figuring that his kitchen was clean enough for the moment he made his way over to the Italian.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked then handed Italy a napkin. Italy dabbed at the falling tears and shrugged. "Something's wrong," Germany replied. "You won't stop shaking and you keep apologizing."

Italy sniffed and fresh tears replaced where the old ones once lived. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment, Germany. I don't mean to be, really." It was a miracle that he got his words out before another flood of tears began.

Germany sighed. In all honesty it was foolish thinking anything would go smoothly if Feliciano was involved. However in his heart he would prefer a mess of things over Italy's absense any day. "There's no use crying over this," Ludwig said. "It's late—"

Italy shook his head. "No, I mean I'm always a disappointment," he said before breaking into sobs. "Why do you put up with me? I know you hate me." The instant those words were spoken Italy began crying hysterically and pulled his legs up under his chin. Germany began to get scared at the increased volume of Italy's wailing. Feliciano heaved deeply and started to choke.

"Italy, Italy calm down," Germany said, kneeling down in front of the other.

Feliciano tried to speak, but his words were muffled by the sobs.

In a last ditch effort Ludwig sat down in the adjacent chair and pulled Italy onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Feliciano gave into his immediate need for comfort and returned Ludwig's hug. Feliciano wept on the blond's shoulder while the latter rubbed the former's back. Feliciano tightened his hold on Ludwig.

"Calm down, Feliciano," Germany said hoping that by speaking Italy's human name it would relax him. It proved to work as Feliciano managed to get get control of his breathing. Ludwig continued to run his hand up and down Feliciano's frail back while speaking soothing words. "Shh, it's alright."

He patiently waited for Italy to cry out what needed to be released. After a few minutes his sobs turned into sniffles. Italy lifted his head from Germany's shoulder and wiped away the tears. Every few seconds a new one was shed, but in all the process was slowing. Feliciano looked up at the concerned face belonging to Ludwig.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"Do you hate me?" Feliciano asked with a sniff.

Germany's eyes widened and he found himself at a loss for words. Though he had never spoken it aloud, he cared deeply for the Italian. "Where did you get an idea like that?" Germany asked.

Italy replied with another shrug.

"Feliciano," Ludwig said in a warning tone.

Italy's hand went up to his face to catch a falling tear. "I—I had a dream that you were mad at me 'cause I'm such a disappointment and told me you hated me and wanted me to leave and never wanted to see me again." Italy wrapped his arms around himself. "I tried to tell you I was sorry and you kept yelling and saying that you hated me and the worst thing you ever did was be my friend. And if I didn't leave you would really hurt me and you never wanted to see my crybaby face again."

Ludwig felt his heart dropping. He placed a hand on either side of Feliciano's tearstained face. Italy winced at the amount of pressure applied, cluing Germany to loosen up.

He gently shook Feliciano and said, "Listen good, Italy." He softened his tone before continuing, "I could never hate you. Ever." His massive thumbs wiped away falling tears from Feliciano's face. "You mean so much to me. If I were to lose you..." Germany stopped for the thoughts that entered his head were too frightening. Instead he opted on hugging the small Italian. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Really?" Feliciano asked. "Even though I'm a disappointment." He thought over all the mistakes he made that morning in training. It led to a lot of yelling from Germany, which he did only because he cared for Italy and did not want to see him hurt because of his own foolishness, but Italy had assumed the opposite.

Germany sighed. "I've come to expect it," he said with a shrug. He hugged Italy's head against his chest which caused Italy to close his eyes and listen to the other's heartbeat. "And I've come to accept it as part of you."

"Ve?" Italy asked, staring up at the blue-eyed man. "So you're not mad at me?"

Germany shook his head. Italy curled his fingers around the sleeve of Germany's tank top. He nuzzled his head against the stronger man's neck and purred softly. Germany rested his chin atop Italy's head while his arms embraced the latter tighter.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Italy asked. He snuggled closer and resisted the urge to kiss Ludwig's neck for he did not want to freak out his best friend. In a drowsy tone he added, "If you hold me close I won't have any more nightmares."

Ludwig found himself unable to answer verbally. He had promised himself that he would not fall for any of Feliciano's tricks and here he was confessing that he was the cause of his most recent scare. He had not the heart to deny the request. Besides he had come to realize that as long as Italy was in his bed, he was less likely to suffer unpleasant dreams himself.

Germany stood, his arms protectively around the other nation. Italy was already half-asleep, but that did little to break the hold he had about Germany's body. The blond carried the other up the stairs bridal style, bringing the both of them into his bedroom.

He gently set Feliciano down on the downturned sheets and covered him before slipping into bed beside him. Before Ludwig could get properly settled, Italy was already snuggled up next to him, an arm over him. His smile had returned. Without thinking Ludwig leaned over and kissed the smaller man atop the head.

"Ti amo, Ludwig," Feliciano said in an almost inaudible voice. It left the other wondering if Italy was merely speaking out of exhaustion. The words sounded sincere, but Feliciano often talked in his sleep. It was difficult to determine based on the simple fact that it was Italy. However, for some unknown reason that he would openly deny to all, Ludwig found himself hoping that his heart meant each word.

Ludwig draped an arm over Feliciano. Before closing his eyes he said, "Sleep tight, Italy."

* * *

The End. I know Ludi is a bit OOC.

Thank you for reading. Have a lovely day, one and all!


End file.
